


Time is a Wild Animal

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: A traveler from the future has arrived to change the story.Their story.When Lena doesn't tolerate the annoying Kryptonian girl and Kara has promised to kill humans, then something has to be done.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

"Then fucking die," Kara spites with rage while she gains enough energy to kill her cousin.

  
Kal-El is a traitor. A kryptonian that is willing to give his life to serve and protect an insignificant race like humans. She has been on the earth for two days and that was enough to know they were useless, stupids and nothing compared to their superior race. She found Kal-El, now a grownup man, and proposed the idea of conquering this planet but he refused.

She would not let him disrespect her like this. She's more qualified than him. She is noble, she was older-even when she looked younger-, and her only family left. 

They were fighting for hours now, and tiredness was draining their bodies. For a second, he seemed like he could win because Kara's body was still recovering from being inactive for so long in the Phantom Zone. But she caught him. She was taught by the best strategist and fighters in Krypton while he just knew about the human fighting scene.

It was the last blast and he would be dead.

"No, you don't," said a voice behind her before shooting her a Kryptonite formula right in her head.

She lost her consciousness and Kal-El fly to catch her. She was still family.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help," Acknowledged the superman while he let his cousin rest on his cape.

"Uh, no. You did, she was about to fucking kick your ass," answers the strange guy looking bothered.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Kit and I'm here today to save your life, not from her, though."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm from the future, another earth, that is falling apart because the greatest heroes from Krypton are dead. I needed to be here, at this very moment because you were about to injure Kara for life. Also, to give you this super suit made from C-Tech, so you can be safe from any kind of Kryptonite. In the future, Lex Luthor will use this extremely dangerous and strange Kryptonite in you, so you will die." The guy looks restlessly at the defeated woman, "My mom spent the last ten years of her life developing this technology to save you and for me to time travel." He offers him a black band that the black-haired man takes bewildered, "I know is a lot to take in but this is my last chance to change the world I live in for better."

"I-Well, this seems a little..."

"Please, do it. I just want to help, Clark."

"Oh, so you know who am I."

"You and my mom were close."

They both look at the blonde girl in the ground who is sleeping now.

"You told me that all the heroes of Krypton died. What happened to Kara?"

"She died when I was one year old, I never met her. My mom told me stories about her all the time though," a little smile reach his eyes before he became sad again. "Today you were supposed to injure her leg in irreversible damage, which made her slower and weak in fights. That's how Lex takes that in his favor and kills her in front of my mom... She never truly recovered from that. She got nightmares till the day she died."

"Oh, Lord! I-I'm so sorry," Clark takes back with the story. He feels so ill now, "It is so great that you stopped me from doing that. Thank you, for me, for Kara, for everything."

Kit smiles softly before levitate himself ready to fly away. Clark is about to ask what kind of technology he uses to do that but then he sees his house emblem in a little pin on Kit's coat.

"Wait, wait, you have powers like me... Are you my son?"

"What? No! Ok, I already put my existence in danger, but from where I belong nothing is worth living so I will tell you the truth. The reason why I can fly is that I'm Kara's son."

"No fucking way!!"

"I don't recall of you swearing like ever..."

"When you are this level of surprised then you must do." Clark sees Director Danvers and Lena Luthor coming to his way. They were working together to protect the city since the younger Luthor was trustworthy and skilled. That's when it hit him, "You said your mother designed a super-suit and made a travel machine! Holy shit, your mother is Lena Luthor!!"

Kit's face is red in embarrassment, "God, can you keep it down? Nobody is supposed to know. I'll be born in the next two years and if you spill everything they might hate each other! And, from what I know, they loved so much. Kara was the love of her life, don't you dare to take that away from my mom!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, but twenty minutes ago Kara almost killed Lena. This is hard to process."

"Help me out and don't tell them anything. Things will find its way." He points at him menacingly, "Ok. They're coming. I have to go. Good luck and wear the damn thing, would you?"

The guy flies away and Clark puts the band on his wrist. He will examine it later.

"Who was that guy?" Alex asks worried, following the guy with her eyes.

"An ally, he helped me to stop Kara."

"We should imprison her while she's out. The room I designed will be strong enough to resist her power." Lena says as she gets close to Kara.

"That will be no necessary. I'll talk to her. She will be out of her powers for a while because that guy blasted her with Kyptonite, so don't worry. She can be really helpful we just have to teach her how her power can bring happiness instead of destruction."

"We?" Alex stares at him defiantly. "Who is this WE exactly?"

"We as US, you teach her in the DEO and she can live with Lena since her house is already a fortress."

"Why do you hate me?" Lena says as she steps away, "No way! I will not live with a potential mass murderer!"

"You can handle her. You already lived with Lex."

With that Lena added Clark in the list of 'People I Will Punch When I'll Have Super Powers'.

The situation obligated to host the woman from Krypton. The woman who had a sinister humor sense.

"Watch out, I might kill you while you sleep," Kara says whispering in her ear.

"No, you won't."

"You think my cousin will always be there to help you?"

"No, you won't kill me not because of your cousin, but because I'm the only one living in this house who knows how to cook. So, shut up and take a bath, you stink. I'll make dinner in the meanwhile."

Kara watches her walk away and frowns deeply, for the first time a human dared to talk to her as an equal.

"What's wrong with her?" mumbles to herself as she walks to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Human, I'm hungry. Go and do something for me," Kara states in a firm tone that would make a brave one to kneel before her. But in Lena's face, it reads exasperation.

"I'm sorry, do I look like your personal slave?"

"Kal-El told you to take me as your guest, so you must fulfill my wishes."

"He asked me as a favor, so no, I'm not obligated to do anything with you," she walks to the blonde girl with her hands on her hips. "Do you understand?"

"When I get my powers back I promise you, I'll kill you."

"I can't wait. For now, you will wait for dinner like a normal person, do you understand?"

"Ugh, you are insufferable!"

"You don't want to mess with a Luthor, just ask your cousin," the brunette says as she walks back to her studio. "And for the love of God, put some clothes on you!"

"You took my clothes!! What do you want me to do?"

"To wear the ones I left for you in your room!"

It's been an hour since they are together and Lena can't tolerate her a minute more. But she can't do anything about it. She's sure Kara does it difficult in purpose. Walking half-naked through her house makes her uncomfortable.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Kara rolls her eyes and stays by the brunette side the whole time, looking invested in what the woman is working on. A very complex bracelet with a little slot in the middle.

"It is a custom of yours to be around showing skin like that?"

"Yes, it is a tradition in Krypton to annoy inferior races with stupid beliefs like nudity is obscene." Lena stares at her in silence, her face showing no emotion but her eyes full in rage. Kara smiles devilish, "What is the slot for?"

"To put the synthetic Kryptonite. You see, while you waste your time thinking about things to annoy me, I do my job. Like doing a band to take away your powers in case you become a danger."

Lena smiles brightly when the blonde face shows pure disdain. This woman will be the end of her.

The rest of the evening is quiet. Eventually, Kara put clothes on, and the brunette keeps working on her project. The blonde is enraptured by what Lena calls 'modern' technology. In her opinion is archaic, and she let her know.

After the tenth "You shouldn't do that" from Kara, the CEO submits. She walks to the kitchen to prepare a big meal for the Kryptonian and a basic salad for her.

"Are you going to eat that?" asks Kara frowning in disgust by the brunette's food, "No wonder why you are so small and weak."

Lena stabs her plate wishing to stab the blonde instead.

The next morning she drives Kara to the DEO, praying for the silence between them to be permanent. But ultimately her wishes have been disregarded. So she is forced to asks Kara for a simple favor.

"Can you tell me when the light change to green, please?"

"Why? Are you so dumb that you can't see it yourself?"

"If I could do it myself, then I would. Unfortunately, I'm colorblind, which means that I can't perceive some colors. It looks the same shade of gray for me."

The blonde scoffs with apathy, "Woman, you are defective."

Lena's jaw is tense with wrath, but she doesn't allow herself to be bothered. She just keeps driving looking at the other cars for a signal to proceed.

The instant she left her car she heard people yelling hurtful things to them. The softer one is 'Die fucking Luthor'. Kara looks at the surrounding scene perplexed. She has never seen so much hate in humans and this was unlikely since Lena looked as normal as any other. 

"Why are they yelling at you?" she questions following the quick pace of the brunette.

"They are jealous because I'm awesome," her lips are in a flat line, "now let's go. Alex is waiting for us."

Director Danvers is waiting for them. The woman looks imperturbable, serious face and inquisitive eyes following every movement. The Kryptonian can see right through her. She's frightened.

"Now is your problem," Lena mocks in a sweet goodbye.

"You still have to pick her up by seven o'clock!" Alex singsongs with a plastered smile.   
Children. They act like children. Kara always hated kids and now she's trapped with a race that doesn't seem to act like grownups.

Director Danvers invites her to train with her, she says is the perfect way to develop trust between strangers. The blonde nods in agreement.

Right hook, uppercut, right, right, left. The human is good at this.

"So in short, we do help people because we are good."

"What if you are the bad guys? I mean, bad people think they're the good one," Kara replicates making the director settle in place.

"Shut up, Kara."

Alex walks to the bench and grabs a bottle of water for her and the Kryptonian. The clock reads 6:58 pm, and the director sighs contently, it was a long day.

"Today's lesson is over so you can go and change. Lena must be already here," she drinks a little under the uneasy stare of Kara, "Is everything ok with her? I know she has a strong personality, but she's an amazing person. The best."

"It's that so? Then tell me why people don't seem fond of her."

Alex frowns, pursing her lips to suppress the anger.

"That's because of her name," Kara raises her eyebrow skeptic. "You see, the Luthors aren't good people but as you have the experience, she's nothing like that. Nonetheless, people don't want to understand that. It's like your case but in the opposite way."

"My case?"

"Yes. You have that symbol on you, and you will always be perceived as a good person -even if you are not- because for everyone Superman means justice," Alex looks at her an earnest face. "Whatever you do, they will never really see you, they will always see him."

Kara remembers the people yelling at the parking lot and the sour expression in Lena's eyes. And for the first time, she let her thoughts for herself.

Lena is a strange human. That's undebatable. She's a skilled scientist, but she has invented nothing to help her condition. She likes to help people, but everyone keeps hating her. She has a fortune but doesn't have anyone to serve her in her house.

When Kit hits the floor after the portal closes in a flash. He mumbles her pain out since he hasn't been able to control the device yet. It's the light coming through the window it hit him first. Something is different. Soft steps sound in the kitchen, and he frowns deeply. He lives alone.

He levitates a few centimeters to take his intruder by surprise. But is he who gasps in astonishment when those green eyes look at him with happiness.

"Mom?"

She's back.

This Lena is alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you drinking?" asks Kara from the corridor when she sees the brunette enjoying a cup of wine.

Lena jumps at the intromission and frowns when notice the blonde girl. It's late, and she hoped to have a little time for herself.

"Alcohol. A tasty and comforting reward for a long shitty day."

"Sounds good, give me a cup too."

"Nope. This is for adults and you are not."

"I'm."

"Ok, I know your age very different, but Clark told me you..."

"I was 14 years old when I left Krypton, but I got stuck on the Phantom Zone for 24 years. I got rescued by Dru-Zod, and we traveled the galaxy for 5 years until we found Kal-El here..."

"Yeah, you and your friend brought the party here. Destruction, death, massacre. Yep, good old times."

"So, I'm 43 chronologically, and 19 biologically. I'm able to drink anything you have," states the blonde and the CEO rolls her eyes but concedes her a glass.

A fruity fragrance fills her nostrils and Kara pleased at the sensation. She takes a sip, and her tongue is bashed by the sudden dryness, acidity, and bitterness of the liquid. It's even odder when she swallows it, and her mouth feels soft as silk and a little sweet at the tip of her tongue.

She lets the glass on the table, eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

"That was disgusting," she finally says and Lena smiles.

"That's because you aren't used to it. Also, this kind of wine is made to drinking with cheese, meat or something like that because is too strong in flavor."

"You humans do a lot of unnecessary actions for everything."

"Yeah," a playful chuckle escapes from the brunette mouth when she sees the deep frown on Kara's forehead. "Now I understand why you sound like an old grumpy woman, it's because you are one!!!"

"Wha- Don't you dare to talk to me like that, you commoner!"

"Damn! And to think I felt guilty for thinking you were beautiful but it turns out you are the oldie here!" She keeps laughing, and the Kryptonian crosses her arms indignantly.

"Well, at least I will never become a wrinkled old woman like you," that doesn't seem to affect Lena, because she's too busy giggling. "Wait, you said you like me?"

Lena drops her smile and looks horrified at Kara.

"What? No! I'm 23, I can't like a 17-year-old girl, that's awful. I just thought you were beautiful. You tried to kill me three seconds later, that was when I stopped thinking that. You have a shitty attitude to be my liking."

"I'm 19!"

"And I don't care," she looks at her watch and sighs defeated. "Ok, it's too late to be babysitting you. I'm going to bed. Good night, Kara."

Ten suitors, Kara had ten suitors back then in Krypton. People said she was beautiful and smart, so she could choose between those desperate boys and girls who loved her deeply. But she never did, they weren't 'good enough' she said. Now, she was told she wasn't good enough for a simple human and that hurt her pride.

"What she thinks she is? A goddess?" Kara puffs while she tries to fall sleep.

When she arrives at DEO the next morning, her mood is terrible. She punches everything and everyone in the training room. Her powers are unable, but she doesn't stop her raging.

"Since you are so committed to breaking my toys, why don't we try something different?" Alex says as she drags the blonde outside.

"NO," refuted sternly. The director pulls her anyway.

They run for two hours, under a light rain that ends up soaking their clothes. Now Kara seems torpid, her movements are heavy, and she looks exhausted. Internally, Alex thanks god. She was dying inside with so much exercise.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" asks the blonde suddenly leaving the other woman perplexed.

"Uh, no. I mean, you are cute but... Maybe because I'm an adult, I just see you as an evil little sister so, the only thing I can think of when I see you is: cute."

Kara hums in response, she's surprised to find this answer does not infuriate her as the one Lena gave her last night.

"So, in a scale of Superman to The Joker, how much you want to kill humans now?" the director asks casually while they return to the DEO.

"I don't know who The Joker is."

"We are good then!"

The rain ends and the clouds travel away leaving a majestic blue sky. The sun appears strong, and the light comforts her cold skin. A prickly sensation crawls within, like electricity. She feels graceful, her muscles firm and powerful. She smirks as the realization reaches her. Her powers are back and she feels alive.

This is her moment to escape and plan a way to revenge all the humiliation. A perfect plan would be to kill everyone when they least expected. She just has to wait for Lena to arrive at the DEO, so she could kill the two women at once.

"There you are," says Lena when they arrive at the building and Kara smiles at her. If she's surprised she hid it well. "Can we go now? I have a ton of incriminating files to destroy at home."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," mumbles Alex with a fake smile. "Well, Bye, Kara. Bye, Lena." 

This is it.

The blonde walks aside Lena and clenches her fist, preparing herself to give a magistral punch. But a shot blast near them and the brunette pulls her behind her to protect her.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Luthor. You and your friends here! You're so doomed!" Yell a man walking to them, he seems dangerous and heavy-armed.

Alex takes the position behind a car, calculating her moment to attack. While Lena takes Kara's hand and holds her firmly. It's funny how this little weak human is trying to keep her safe, even she's stronger and invincible with her powers back. Kara would laugh in her face, but not even a grin reaches her lips. It's true, the brunette doesn't know she's invulnerable now, and she's risking her life for her. 

This feels uncomfortable.

And contrary to her wishes, she takes a step forward and hides the brunette behind her.

"Kara, no!!"

A second blast is shot and Lena grabs her hand to try to save her, but in a swift motion, Kara diverts the attack.

"Now, don't move and watch," the blonde says with confidence and darts to hit the man in his face. It's so hard that broke not only his face but his skull. 

She hears yelling and clapping. She hears people crying and others running away, but most importantly, she hears the gasp in Lena's curse.

"You saved me! Why did you save me?" Lena stands amazed by the scene, "Oh, fuck... you got your powers back."

"Yes," the devilish smile grows in her face, "you know, if someone has to kill you then that would be me."

"Ok," green eyes look imperturbable, "do it now."

Kara raises her hand, preparing her battle stance when her eyes notice the blood on Lena's leg. The first blast reached her. Guiltiness crawls in the back of her head, she should have help at that moment but she was caught in her thirst for revenge.

"No, you are hurt. It would be honorable of me."

"Ok?"

"Maybe another day," She nods and walks to the brunette's car, "I'm hungry now, I want you to feed me."

"Fine, but just because you helped me."

Alex looks at them bewildered. When she tells Clark, he just chuckles warmly, and says "It's mean to be". She's again, asking more questions, but the man dismisses her. Now she's sure Clark knows exactly what's happening.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to cook, so I called delivery. I hope you like your hamburger and fries. I got a nice salad, so is a win-win for both." 

The brunette doesn't limp and Kara raises her eyebrow with curiousness. A bandage covers the injured leg.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine, it was just a scratch."

Kara nods and bites her hamburger pensive. She can't forget the scene of Lena trying her best to save her. HER. A powerful alien.

"Do you really wanted to protect me?" she finally asks.

"Well, yeah. Sure you are an idiot, but you were defenseless... or that I thought," she takes a bite of her delicious salad. "Believe it or not, but I'm quite good at keeping myself alive in dangerous situations."

"How many times have they tried to kill you?"

"Mmm, I don't know, if I had a dollar for every time I almost die I would be a millionaire... Oh, wait."

"Why don't you hire someone to protect you?"

"Last time I did he died..." her voice quivers a little, "I don't think is fair for them, I'm not that important."

"You should let me protect you," Kara wasn't thinking, but her voice doesn't tremble.

"Would you?"

"Yes, I mean, you pay for my food, and you allow me in your house. It's fair."

"But you..."

"I'm not going to die if is that what scares you," Kara says in a firm tone and the CEO has nothing to say about it.

"Ok, you win. Here, have another belly burger."

In another time, Kit rolls in the ground in pain. He's fatally injured. He needs to run but can't do much but crawl.

He reaches the device and presses the button just in time.

He disappears, and an explosion destroys the city, leaving just dust and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody still reading this?


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness covers the sky, and a lonely star shines bashfully. It's a sad image that makes her chest aches in melancholy. Back in Krypton, she enjoyed counting it, thinking it always would be there for her to count it to sleep. Now, the only thing she had was this moment in the rooftop of Lena's apartment.

If she hears the brunette walking to her, she chooses to ignore her.

"If you are planning your way to escape, then I must tell you I already put a GPS in you."

"What? When?" Kara startles, looking at the short woman right in front of her.

"Now," She says as she attaches the bracelet she was working before, on Kara's wrist. The blonde pouts when she realizes she can't get rid of it, "I just have to put 'Asshole' in my phone, and I'll get you."

"You know, with my powers back I can kick your ass whenever I want, right?"

"Oh, really? It's a shame I just brought you Chinese."

The blonde stays in silence. Her face is still, debating internally if she should give in on her stomach cravings.

"I got you more potstickers."

At the thought her stomach grumbles. Lena got her.

"Move," she walks solemnly, "I don't like cold food."

They usually eat in silence. It's not uncomfortable, so none of them attempt to fill it with unnecessary words. Today though, the room is filled with this strange feeling. Lena could tell something was off with the other woman.

"How does it feel to have a famous cousin that flies around fighting crime with his underwear over pants?"

"He did what?"

"Oh, right! You arrive a month after he changed his suit. Well, technically it wasn't underwear. It was more an attempt to look like an old wrestler, but I teased him anyway. You know how fun is messing with Clark."

Kara smiles and nods, feeling easy at the conversation.

"Yeah, he's so sensible," she says softly. Her smile drops and her eyes focus on the food on her plate. "I don't know why he's like that. Their parents weren't like that... Kryptonians aren't like that."

"You said before you were people of science, really smart and studious. Then we have Clark, the one that wears his underwear over his pants. I guess we, humans, are the bad influence in him."

A genuine laugh escapes from Kara's lips and Lena smiles happily. This as comfortable as being in silence, and certainly, she could get used to this.

They talk for hours about different topics. From Krypton to Lena's brother. The advanced technology and their favorite meals. It's true, Kara felt easy around the brunette now, but that doesn't mean she should trust her. She put her a bracelet on her that even when she doesn't know what it does, it's still a threat.

Next morning things go slightly different. They breakfast together, but Lena is more anxious than any other day. She drinks her coffee and walks for the room looking for folders and papers. Every two minutes she looks at the watch on the wall and sighs heavily. When Kara prepares to enter Lena's car, the brunette stops her.

"No, no. You are being so nice ultimately that you will have your own chauffeur today, darling." She points at the man waiting in the car. "Enjoy it while I drive to the other side of the city to have the most boring meeting in the world."

Even when the ride is fine, and the chauffer reminds her she was once part of an elite, she finds herself missing the obnoxious voice of the CEO.

The training goes as good as ever. Alex is a great human. She admires her determination in trying to beat her. It's a futile effort, Kara thinks, but it makes her laugh. Today she surprises her when in a simulation Alex jumps from her hiding and shot at her. She's so taken at the moment that she doesn't realize a shield forms in front of her, keeping her safe. Meanwhile, a suit materializes from the bracelet in her wrist.

It's a blue suit, similar to one her cousin wears, but this is totally blue.

"Wow, that's a piece of art," Alex says with a smile. "Lena really put effort into this. It even has its own shield. Not even Clark's has this. I guess you befriend her better."

The bracelet was not a threat but a gift. She keeps thinking about that the entire day. So, when she arrives at Lena's apartment, she's eager to find out why the young Luthor did something like that.

"I can believe this, I go for two months and you replace the perfect boyfriend I found for you with this insipid woman."  
Kara stares at the woman in the middle of Lena's living room with a glass of whiskey. Lena looks at her and mouths "It's my mom", while she waves her hand explanatory. 

"She has insane abs, I concede you that, but Kara is just a guest. You know I need more money to buy my stuff that I rent my couch to strangers."

"You should be proud of having a noble like me in this dull place," Kara says as she rolls her eyes and walks pass to her room.

Lena's mom is not subtle when she follows the movement of the girl. Analyzing from her posture to her way to talk. When the blonde finally reaches her room she hears from the living a smug voice commanding Lena.

"I approve her, though. She's the one"

The one for what?

Lena and her mother are making dinner, so the blonde came out of her room with fresh clothes and an eager appetite. She found at the Luthor's working on two different sides of the kitchen. While the old woman is on the stove, the younger chops the vegetables. 

When Lena notices the blonde, she calls with a swift motion of her hand. It's easy to know she's having a hard time.

"Can you tell me if this is red or more like greenish?" Lena whispers to Kara while holding a cherry tomato.

"It's red," she whispers.

"Thanks! Sorry to be this annoying, it's just that last time I cooked for her I brought tomatoes that weren't ripped. She still teases me about it."

Kara nods and walks to the table, waiting for the food to be served. It's a quiet waiting. The aromas wake her stomach and she sighs, she misses the lonely time with Lena.

What?

Why?

Kara goes to bed that night with so many questions and so little answers.

The next morning the kitchen looks different. The vegetables and fruits are organizing in groups. Each one with a different classification. Lena's heart warms when she read "Red" and "Green" in some of it. This not resolve her problem, but it makes her incredibly happy.

Happiness lasts a few minutes before a call sends her to wake Kara up and drive fast to the DEO.

The first thing they see it's the mysterious guy that met Clark a few weeks ago, now resting injured in a mechanical bed. The one that is designed for Kryptonians only.

"When I came back, everything seemed normal, except for a few things. Then I saw my mom alive and, I ran to her!! I was so happy and relieved because she's my world and she was back!" They heard the guy talking to Clark next to him.

"So, Kara was...?" He asks uncertain and the blonde frowns at the mention of her name.

"What about me?"

That was when the teenager acknowledges the two women entering the room. The blood drained from his face, as surprised as he was looking at a phantom. His eyes traveled from a Kara to Lena, being the last one, the font of a sweet smile.

"She was alive, sort of..." He keeps talking, now focusing on the man next to him, "She was in a comma. You see, when I came back to my time, Dru-Zod infiltrated in my machine and came back with me. He stole Luthor's technology and prepared his revenge. He destroyed the entire city."

"You need to rest now. You did your best. We will help you," Clark promises him with a reassuring smile.

Clark gets out of the room, and Kara follows him with curiousness. But Lena stays a second longer, just to watch at the guy closing his tired eyes and whispering to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She adventures to walk to him and hold his hand encouraging him.

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Kit," he says as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

  
He looks like a teenager, Lena thinks he must be around his 16. But the innocence in his eyes reminds her about a child grieving. She knows, she had the same look when she lost her mother.

A last look at the guy makes her wonder why is he in a bed she made only for Clark, a Kryptonian.

She finds the two cousins talking in a little room. Kara looks cryptic as the man explains the situation to her. He says that Dru-Zod is alive, and he killed everyone in that guy's world.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but," Lena says as she sits by Superman's side, "Clark, is the guy in the next room a Kryptonian?"

Kara snorts at the question and before Lena chastises her, she clarifies, "That's impossible. Kal-El and I are the last ones. Well, that's it if you don't count Dru-Zod since he's fucking around in another earth."

"Uh, well, that's correct," his voice wavers. He's an awful liar. "But actually no."

"I beg your pardon?" Spats the blue-eyed woman.

"Uh, yeah, the thing is..." _Don't say he's her son_. "He is a time traveler who came here in a mission a long time ago..."

"He's the one who shot you with Kryptonite," Lena explains as the blonde opens her eyes comically and looks at the door.

"What! That little shit..."

"No, No! He came to save you. He was on a mission that day and, well, he saved us from hurting each other, but more like, he saved you from being injured for life since I was going to beat you."

"Please," Kara scoffs offended by her cousin's words. "You would never beat me at anything, I AM older, wiser, stronger and smarter than you, Mr. I wear my underpants over my pants."

"How do you know? Ugh! Lena! I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm weak and that was a really good story. Also, you should be happy, we're finally bonding!"

"By humiliating me?"

"It sounds terrible when you say it like that, with your feelings and that judging look." 

Clark eyes the women noticing the conspiracy hiding in the blue and green eyes. He tries to say something about it but fails miserably. He really wants to tease them, but he promised Kit to not interfere in their relationship, so he sighs heavily looking around the room."Anyway, let us not get carried away here." He clears his throat and thinks in the parts of the story he needs to keep to himself. "The guy is now healing in the next room is an alien so that's why he's using our technology. I plan to wait for him to be totally recovered from his injuries and travel with him to get Dru-Zod and send him back to the Phantom Zone."

"Good luck with that," Kara says as she walks out the room with an annoyed look and an empty stomach. She missed breakfast with Lena this morning, and she's still pissed about it.

"No, don't go! You are a big part of this plan, you too Lena. I need your help because Dru-Zod stole technology that only you know how to neutralize. And Kara, since you say you are stronger than me, you should demonstrate that, don't you think? Or are you too scare to face Dru-Zod again?"

A fire burns inside Kara's eyes, there is wrath crying to be free and destroy everything in her way. She has a story with Dru-Zod that needs to end, with bloody hands and a body in the dirty ground.

"I will kick that idiot ass," she says as Clark smiles triumphantly, "and then I'll kick yours."

The woman abandons the room leaving a curious Lena and a more tranquil Clark behind.

"Ok, now she's out of range, would you tell me what's your son's name?"

The man stills, "What?"

"The guy, his face seems way too familiar for me."

"Uh, maybe it's not my features you recognized in him, maybe he looks familiar because..." he hesitates. He has said too much.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, uh... Oh! Did you hear that? Alex is calling! Let's go!" 

"Ugh, C'mon, Clark!! I'm your friend, you can tell me. I won't say anything!"

"Pff, How can you say that after you betray me with Kara? The nerve!"

Alex enters the room. She's annoyed. A coffee in her right and a gun in her left.

"Why do I have to come for you guys when you have super hearing and I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time I called."

"Oh, it wasn't a lie..." mumbles the young Luthor looking at the man at her side.

"No, it wasn't. You know I can't lie to save my life."

She nods and follows the director and her friend. The identity of the guy is laid aside while they focus on the task of looking for ways to neutralized Dru-Zod. Lena doesn't ask more questions and Kara trains hard. Revenge is the only thing in the older Kryptonian mind.

It's late, and Kara is still working hard on her abilities, Alex tries to reason with her but the woman ignores her. Before her patience goes away, Lena arrives to help. She offers to watch Kara so she can go home with her family, and Alex accepts in a second.

"Hey, Kara, it's 10 pm," shouts Lena from the door, "You know what it means?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and keeps exercising, "I will not stop."

"Oh, I didn't say that. What I mean it's time to go big or go home."

A simulation starts running in front of the blonde. Machines go for her like chasing prey. It's hard to confront every single one, so she hits a few ones and takes distance, but it's useless. Machines are as fast as her.

Lena is surprised to know that the woman lasted 40 minutes fighting in the most aggressive mode of her drones. Not even Clark lasted that.

When they arrive home, they are so wasted that fall sleep on the couch, after eating the leftovers of a pizza they ordered the day before. It's the worst place to sleep on, but it's cozy and large enough for the two of them. Somehow they wake up in each other arms, but Kara refuses to say anything about it. It was nice and not as awkward as she thought it would be. Lena just past the subject and goes to the shower claiming to be late for work, which is true.

The sweet fragrance of Lena lingers in her clothes and Kara wonders if she should be disgusted by that.

Before they reach the parking lot, a man salutes Lena with a hug which she receives indifferently.

"I came with a mission," said the man taking the brunette hands in his, "to share my ride with you since we are going to the same meeting. You can't say no, think on the planet, the pollution!"

"Ugh, Jack, don't do this to me. I can't, really. I need to get Kara to the DEO, I promised her."

Jack directs his eyes to the blonde and raises an eyebrow pestered with her presence. Noticing this, Kara approaches him and offers her hand in a shake that he hastily takes.

"Hi, I'm Kara 'Sleeping with her Now' Danvers."

"I-uh- What?"

"Kara! What the hell?" Lena says as she is drawn by the blonde, leaving the man standing alone and confused.

"But we did!"

"We just share the couch. We didn't... We slept next to each other, no with each other, that's a BIG difference!"

"I don't care. I don't like how that man looked at you. He was undressing you in his head."

"He's my friend!"

"I don't care. You asked me to take care of you so I'm going to protect you from perverts."

"Kara, you are so fucking insane..." Lena mumbles but resigns. This could be a bad day.

When Kara arrives at the DEO, she's surprised to notice the guy from yesterday sharing a snack with Alex in her office. They smile and laugh about the show their watching on her laptop.

"Hey, are we going to train or what?" she says and the woman groans.

"Good morning to you too, Kara. Say hi to Kit here, he's going to be with us today since he feels better."

Blue eyes stare at the guy that shy away under her scrutiny.

"Do not scare the kid, he has been in too much already. Wait for me here. I need to check another training room since you destroyed the other one."

Alex goes away and Kit fidgets nervously with his clothes, it's a weak person, Kara thinks. The silence is uncomfortable, and he rushes to fill it.

"I, uh, oh! Today it's your birthday. I almost forget! So, Happy birthday... I guess."

That's what makes her look at him more interested than ever.

"How do you know my real date of birth?" her face is more serious than ever, "I told humans another date, not this one." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Because you are my hero," Kit says with honestly in his blue eyes. "I'm kind of a fan of your work. The things you did..."

  
"I have done nothing."

"You will!" He says excitedly, "I mean in the future, at least from where I come from you are a hero. We call you Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kara laughs dryly, "Please, tell me I didn't name myself. I'm 20 for Rao's sake!"

"No, people call you that because you look young. You don't talk with the press so, you never correct them."

"I understand," she hums while Kit let a long sigh escape from his lungs after her response. 

But what he ignores is that Kara is way smarter than everyone thinks and she pays attention to every word.

"You said I didn't talk to the press, yet you know my real birth date. Either you are an obsessed fan or you are part of my family. Mind to explain?"

"I-No! You, this..." he stammers he hides his hands in his pockets. After a few seconds he sighs defeated and mutters a painful, "Yeah, I'm an obsessed fan."

She wants to torture him a little more, but he looks so flustered and troubled that she restrains.

"Really, Kara? I left for one minute and when I come back you already traumatized the boy!" Alex complains when she sees Kit looking at the ground with a deep frown on his face.

"I didn't do such a thing!"

"He's shaking!"

The training session progress in silence. Kara is hitting targets with precision while Kit stares at her in pure devotion. It didn't take much when Lena interrupts her claiming she needs her in her laboratory because she needs to add some improvements to her suit. The blonde can't complain about the interruption. She has already got used to the impulsiveness of Lena when she's focused on her job.

Kara stays in position, just like Lena asked. She drafts her body and draws the additions on her virtual map. Meanwhile the blonde shares her point of view about how to improve her weakest points, like the center of her back.

"I could add some electric gun so, in case they try to strangle you, you could knock them out easily."

"It would be a shock for them," the blonde says lightly and Lena bursts of laughing. 

It's not that the joke is good, but the fact that Kara has humor sense. Incredible dumb humor. But the brunette isn't complaining. She smiles instead because Kara finally treats her like a friend.

"That's what I was aiming for," she says softly, adjusting the draft of the shooters on the map. Kara smiles satisfied with the outcome. This is when Lena catches the little twinkle on her eyes. Those playful dimples and the rosy lips tugging up to show her white teeth.

"You have the brightest smile I have ever seen. I feel honored you showed to me," she says the last intending a joke, but it doesn't feel like it.

The smile immediately subsides and blue eyes flickered in concern. New sensations awake in the pit of her stomach, but she refuses to address them. Why this simple human makes everything more difficult than it needs to be? She's a Kryptonian, therefore, she's a pragmatic mind, nothing like humans, who love to be reign by their feelings.

"Well, I guess I just killed the moment, right?" Lena says with a bitter laugh while she saves her work and turns off the machine. "You're good to go, I have enough things to work on..."

"Today it's my birthday," interrupts the blonde. She doesn't even know why she confidence this peasant with such important information, but she keeps talking anyway. "You should invite me to eat the finest meal in some beautiful place. That's how you show respect to a noble like me so, feel honored to have this opportunity to amend all your faults."

Lena nods in silence. It sounds like the woman requests a party, but now she has any friends so it would be just the two of them, going out like in a date. After a whole minute of processing this, the woman approaches to Kara and hugs her softly, "Well, then... Happy birthday, Kara."

It's a warm and short hug that leaves them with one promise. Meeting in Lena's favorite restaurant outside the city.

"Remember, if somebody asks you are Kara Danvers, the lost sister of the DEO's director, and I only speak Irish." Lena states as they walk inside the restaurant. It's a small and cozy place where nobody knows who they are, and it's fantastic.

Privacy was sacred for both of them.

Maybe it's the wine, her birthday or the place, but Kara seems more open and relaxed at dinner. She talks about her customs and how weird has been her days at the earth, knowing nothing but what Lena has taught her.

In her third glass of wine, Lena doesn't know how, but she ends up asking about her plans for the future. Marriage and kids become the topic now. Kara kills all the fun about it with her stories about how her people manufacture children. Selecting their physical features with the genetic engineer.

"If I had a child," Kara says adventuring to imagine a world where she's a mother. "I would love for them to have green eyes like yours. Those aren't common in Krypton."

"I understand," Lena offers with a sad smile. "I would love to say the same but unfortunately my eyes are part of the Luthor's inherit. So, I wouldn't like for my child to deal with the same shit that I had to tolerate. I wouldn't like to pass that genetic burden."

"So, no child and marriage for you then?"

"No marriage, but the child... mm, I'm not opposed to the idea. But since I don't have a boyfriend and with you scaring my suitors, I don't think it would happen."

"Your welcome," she scoffs displeased, "Those people who came to see you are morons."

"Who's not a moron to you?"

"Someone from a noble family, very respectable. A genius, thoughtful and strong. You know, someone like me. But I'm out of your league."

"I wouldn't dream about it. I'm just a simple mortal."

The woman resumes eating her chocolate dessert, it's delicious. Yet, the blonde stares at her with analytically. It's a heavy stare that makes Lena frown in concern.

"Something is wrong?"

"I was thinking. You are from a powerful family. You're wealthy. A scientist. Also, you are neat and really beautiful..." She wants to say something more, something that meaningful. She decides against it though, "It's a shame you are just a human."

She intended to offend the woman in front of her, but Lena just laughs at her observation. This is getting hard. Ignoring those beautiful green eyes shine when all she wants is to see herself reflected in them.

The next morning they all reunite in DEO. Lena report about her advances in devices that could neutralize Dru-Zod's technology. Alex, Clark gives her feedback while outside the room Kit is sitting alone, watching Kara training with her new suit.

"Wow, so this is how it looked like before," the boy mumbles astoundedly by the blue suit.

"You like it?" Lena says surprising the boy with her unexpected presence. "I made it myself. I can do something for you too, so you don't feel unprotected or left out."

"That would be great, mom, I mean m' lady!" he can't believe his tongue, "I'm sorry. I just miss my mom, and you look like her."

"She must be really beautiful then," Lena says as she smirks with confidence.

"She is!" He says happily but stops when memories came to his mind. In a somber voice, he ends up saying, "She was."

The brunette tries to comfort him, a soft hug and a kiss on his temple help him to calm down.

"Don't worry, we will help you fix your time. I promise." 

"Are you going too?"

"Of course! Clark can't handle Kara without me."

Lena is going to be in his time... Oh, no.

He can handle this Kara because unlike the brunette, she's just focused on beating Dru-Zod. Lena is different, she will notice. She always looks further into her research.

"That's a really nice jacket," says the woman as she pulls away from him. "It reminds me of one my father had. He left in my home when I lived in Ireland, so I took it and kept it for me. I loved that jacked. I wore it in my rebel phase. I still have it somewhere."

"Oh, that's a beautiful memory. This jacket has a similar story. I inherited from my mom."

Kit smiles brightly and her heart jumps when memories of her and Lex playing in the background reaches her.

It's that the weird familiarity she feels around him?

She gulps.

Is this sweet boy her brother's son?

No.

What is it then?

Oh, no.

"Kit, are you my son?" she asks, and the boy opens his mouth to speak. Nothing comes out, though.

There's nothing else to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Dragon Ball was inspired by Superman. A child with powers came in a pod from a dead planet. I used that and the fact the other survivor of this planet (Vegeta -oh, just like Kara!) get together with the rich scientist CEO (Bulma-Oh! this sounds like Lena!). But, some of you already knew this.  
Also, you already realized that I'm not an english speaker so all mistakes are because I'm an idiot.

"Your son? No," he says as he shakes his head. "Why would you say something like that? We..." He thinks about it for a second and brings up something that makes the knot in his throat tight, "We don't even look alike."

  
"Genetics can be tricky," Lena says with conviction. "You are mostly an alien, so you must look like your father." Kit frowns at the word 'father'. The woman squints her eyes, looking for more clues in his micro-expressions. "...Or your mother?" She adds experimentally but smiles when the boy gulps nervously. That's it!

"Look, Miss Luthor, if you were my mother, which you are not, I wouldn't tell you, that could compromise my existence."

"Darling, if your existence were compromised as you said, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

Kit opens his mouth to answer, but he doesn't find failure in her logic.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Let's not push our luck here."

"Ok, I'm not confirming nor denying anything." He crosses his arms with a childish pout. "But just so you know, you are now on my gray list, which means you can ask me about nothing. You are one of those people who can get my bank account and I wouldn't realize. So, no. Let's not talk."

"What are you going to do? Ignore me?"

Kit shrugs and focuses on the blonde who punches things at the other side of the room. He's so bad at hiding things from her. It has always been like that.

"Hey, boy! Do something and help me," Kara calls him. She adds some weights to her arms. "Get here before that witch makes you tell her everything."

Oh, she was hearing them.

"How do you dare to call me a witch? Gently reminder that your noble ass is living in MY house."

The young boy ignores their exchange of insults while he prepares to fight Kara. She stands right in front of him, and lift from the ground when she notices he's almost her height.

"You said to Kal-El what caused my death was an injury in my leg, so you will fight me with your best. I'm going to use these weights to limit my movements. That way I will be prepared with new techniques in case that happens."

He nods in a silent understanding and the blonde looks at his blue eyes covered in uncertainty. He looks scared. 

Lena stays there, watching the two of them collide with each other. Kara hit him hard, trying to break his stance of resistance. His movements waver, he's trying to decide if he should beat the blonde or not.

"What the fuck are you doing? You aren't helping!" She blows a hard punch that sends him to the floor so hard that makes a little earthquake. Kara darts to him enraged, "You want me to die, don't you?"

No, not again!

Kit snaps with such violence that his punch sends Kara against the wall. She gets trapped by the weights, and he takes the opportunity to direct a knock to her head. Yet the blonde is faster and lifts her hands to crush the boy with the full force of her fist and the weights. He loses his consciousness and falls heavy onto the floor.

"What the fuck were you thinking! He has barely recovered, and you go and crush him!" Lena yells while he takes the boy in her arms, examining his vitals.

"You are so fucking insane! He's a child for fuck's sake! I should have imprisoned you when I could!"

She keeps yelling and Kara storms out of the room. A minute later Alex arrives with a nurse and two other people of the medical staff. Kit awakes twenty minutes later, without his shirt and the warm light of the sunbed.

"Kit, are you ok, little man?" Alex asks with a soft smile.

"Yes, it was just... why am I here?"

"Kara crushed you and you fainted," Lena answers from the door and the boy's face falls with shame. "Don't worry too much, you certainly did a good job there."

Alex tugs the boy's hand with sympathy. Before she got anything else to say, Lena brings up two bags of food.

"Oh, that smells good, Lena. What do you get there?"

"Burgers, fries and cheese sticks," she says as she lifts the red one with the logo of a fast-food company. "And this is sushi, kale and Cesar salad," adds as she lifts the other, a gray one with a logo of a healthy food company. "I didn't know what you liked, so I bought two different options."

"Wow, thanks!" Kit's eyes shine with excitement pushing away his sadness. "I would like what is in the red bag!" he stops in his tracks and tries again clarifying his request, "Uh, I-I mean, the bag in your right. The one with the fries."

"See?" Lena says with a big smile while she gives him the bag. "You are my son, how else would you know that I can't recognize the color of the bags because I'm colorblind?"

"Ugh!! Stop playing with my mind!"

Alex at them puzzled and asks out loud.

"If you don't see red and green, what color do you see your eyes? They are fucking green!!"

Kara disappears for hours. Nobody tries to reach either, so she has the time to fly away. She finds marvelous and mysterious places like The Moon Valley. It looks like another planet, and she loves it more when night falls and she can see the sky so clear and full of stars. She gets lost in her memories as the sky opens to her with a star shower.   
Humans say that when you see a shooting star, you should ask for a wish. She says it's stupid, but her heart reminds her about the unique human she can tolerate. The blonde huffs in disbelief when she realizes how much she cares about her.

She arrives home at 4 am. Lena's laboratory is open, but the brunette isn't there. She takes a look at every object in the room, her post-it still there, announcing with big bold letters: "Red" and "Green".

The next morning Lena awakes and groggily walks to the kitchen. It's her day off, so she pours a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for Kara as an apology for her outburst yesterday. She knows she was right, but it doesn't feel right to be mad with her. She knocks at her door, but she doesn't find the blonde there. Weird, the bracelet says she's at home. She's surprised when she finds Kara in her laboratory looking at some thick glasses on the desk. 

"Good morning," she greets shyly and Kara raises her head with a tired look. "Got something for you, it looks like you need it."

"Yeah, thanks," Kara nods as she takes the coffee and sips it. It tastes great.

"So, I want to say sorry because of yesterday with Kit. I lost my shit and said a lot of things... and I'm sorry."

"I understand, I would act the same if someone would dare to harm my kid like that."

Lena smiles softly, "So you heard..."

"Yes."

"What do you think? Is he my child?"

"It seems so, but he knows a lot about everyone so I wouldn't dare to confirm it. For instance, he knows Kal-El's identity, and he knows things about me too."

A disappointed frown draws in Lena's face. Kara is right. Yet, she tries to distract herself with something else.

"Who are those?" she says as she points at the desk.

"Kal-El gave me this funny thing to 'hide' my identity," Kara says bothered while she air quotes his cousin. "I told him to fuck off, and I gave it a better use."

She stands and proceeds to put the glasses on Lena, who stills at the contact with the blonde. 

"Wh-What am I supposed to see with this?" she says with curiousness, looking up and down the room. "It is some Kryptonian vis-Oh, shit!"

Lena gasps astounded to her surroundings. Her mouth falls open while she brings the same cup of tea she was drinking of closer to her eyes. She can believe her eyes, so her hands hold the object tight, like trying to feel the color it reveals now for her. It's a red cup. It has been her favorite cup for a while, and she didn't even know it was red!   
Her curiousness brings her closer to the window where she can see the trees. And she cries because she wants to touch it, every tree, the flowers, and the grass, just to know how green feels like. Nonetheless, she's beaming with happiness, like a child.

Kara smiles softly and approaches her in silence. She lets her live the moment, but she doesn't want to be out of it.

"It's that green, isn't it?" Lena asks in pure bliss. She needs a confirmation this is not a dream. 

"Yes, it is."

"I can't believe it. I never thought the everyday thing was so... colored, like so vibrant its-ugh! It's like everything is so alive! Thanks, Kara! Thanks, thanks, thanks!!"

The brunette is so caught in her happiness that she embraces Kara and connects her lips with the blonde. It's a sweet and chaste kiss, that the Kryptonian doesn't how to reciprocate. 

As soon as Lena ends the kiss, Kara pulls her for another touch of her lips. Now she dives looking for the warmest and softness of Lena's mouth. Yet, again the brunette pulls away, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just, haha, you bite my lip too hard." 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Kara says as she disentangles from the woman that just stops her.

"Ok, ok. Let's do it again but less violent this time. Can we?"

"Of course," Kara says not minding she sounded too excited for it.

They kiss again and again. Finally getting a soft pace that makes them forget about everything else.

"Your lips are so soft, and your perfume it's so sweet," Kara murmurs against the pale skin of Lena's throat. "I didn't though it would be like that."

"What did you thought?"

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is interesting," says Kara caressing with the palm of her hand Lena's arm.

  
They are both resting on the couch, watching an old movie Lena's claims to love. It has been two hours since they kissed for the first time, and Kara can't get enough of those red lips.

"When you say interesting you mean 'me' or 'kissing me'?"

Kara rolls her eyes feigning annoyance, "Don't ruin it. What I mean is, I have never been so intimate with anyone, like, been this close. The things you do, kissing, hugging, caressing, cuddling."

"Oh, if you want, I could move away..."

"I didn't say that!" Kara says keeping the woman in her arms. "I'm just saying this is something I didn't do before, but I'm ok with them," Kara says puzzled. This woman has power over her and is conflicting with her mind and desires. "Your skin is so soft, nothing like mine, it's like I'm made of steel. Your touch is like a butterfly and mine is like a meteorite. The contrast astonishes me."

Lena smiles softly and then kisses Kara's temple, "I'm sorry, you are right. This is new for both of us, and I'm trying to lighten the mood but I end up talking nonsense."

The blonde nods in silence and focuses on the screen. Everything drifts, the steady rhythm of Lena's heart make her feel complete. She could recognize that beat everywhere.

And then again, the feeling of attachment frightens the pragmatic part of her brain.

"I don't want to tell anyone," She doesn't know who to deal with this. "About us getting together." 

"Yeah, you are right," Concedes the brunette pulling away to stand up. "We don't even know if going to work."

That's what scared Kara the most. The uncertain future. 

The younger Luthor prepares dinner, with the little ingredients in the kitchen. She needs to buy groceries, but her time is reduced. What she ends up cooking tastes as good as it looks, and the blonde eats it eagerly.

"What's this?" Kara asks with her mouth full of food.

"Champ, it's an Irish dish. My dear uncle taught me how to do it, so I cooked regularly for my mother... We were very poor, so she worked all day, and the only thing I could do for her was cooking this." She presses the spoon against her lips, "Then Luthors came for me and I never cooked again... till now."

"So, what you are trying to say is 'Thanks, Kara, because of you I have this amazing opportunity of cooking and remembering my mother.'"

"I think is more like 'Thanks, uncle Christopher for teaching me how to cook properly to even satisfy aliens." 

"Yeah, thank you, Lena's uncle. If I have a son, I name him after you," says the blonde in a mocking tone that makes Lena laughs.

Even when she tries to ridicule it. The name gets stuck in Kara's mind. It sounds good for a Kid.

Meanwhile, a young boy fights himself to remain quiet in the sunbed, but it unnerved him. Doing nothing is like living in hell for him. He stares at the watch and smiles, it's late, nobody should be around this time at the DEO. He sneaks out to the training room to do some light exercises, but the redhead caught him on the spot.

"Where you think you are going, Mister Christopher," the boy frown at the mention of his name and Alex feels unclear. "What? Isn't your name Christopher? I mean, Kit is short for Christopher, right?"

"No, yeah, it is, but... it has been so long since someone called me like that. My mom always called me Kit."

"Well, if I honor your mother and call you Kit, would you like to come back to your recovering?"

Kit laughs and nods slightly, "Sure, it just... I wanted to straighten my legs."

He comes back feeling tired of being in the bed. Luckily for him, he receives an e-mail to the temporal account of DEO that Alex made for him. It's from Lena. He smiles widely and gets even happier when he sees the photo attached, it's the suit she promised to design for him and it looks the same as Kara's.

** _"For the little Supergirl fan._ **   
** _Kara told me, haha."_ **

That night his dreams came with hope. His parents are getting closer, and it's fantastic to be a witness to it.

"We need to stay together. We're about to jump in time," Kit announces a week later after he's completely recovered.

They are ready to go. Lena agrees, against her wishes, to stay in the DEO watching their vitals.

Everything happens so fast that young Luthor laments to not give time to ruffles Kit's hair or to take Kara hands in hers. Everything for her and Alex now is to watch the heroes pass the portal and hope for them to come back safe.

The earth the heroes meet is devasted. Skyscrapers fell to the ground, and no soul can be seen.

"So, you bring help."

Dru-Zod is sitting on the highest rock. Looking at them as a god stare diminutive ants.

"Yet the question remains, it would change something? Everyone you ever loved is dead, as half of the human population."

Kara's eyes focus on the man above them. He talks and she remembers, all the times they fought together as partners in crime.

The conquest, the destruction, the ruling and the hunting. They were goddesses among species.

It was transcendent until it wasn't.

The screams, the deceiving, Kal-El, and the abandonment. She was his best ally, yet he left her to die in his cousin's hands.

Now he has the audacity of threat Lena's child and her blood boils.

Superman dashes against him, not waiting for another explanation. Kara is speechless, he was never this impulsive.

He blows the first punch on Dru-Zod's face, and the Kryptonian doesn't even flinch. He just smirks devilish and holds Kal-El's hands, bending his will as a green glow runs from his covered fingers. In a big slam, Dru-Zod smashes his head against Superman's so hard that the man of steel slips away unconscious.

This is worst that she thought.

A big mass of concrete is lifted and throw at the other fighters who bear the impact at the same time they avoid the blast of kryptonite that explodes everywhere.

Kara checks on Kit who makes her way out of the debris, and when her eyes come back to the scene Dru-Zod is already in front of her.

"You came for revenge, but you will only get suffering."

She holds her breath. It's now or never.

With all her strength she directs a punch on his abdomen, but he's faster and catches in a tight grip.

"You are so predictable."

"Am I?" She says mocking as her bracelet opens and shot a solution of nanites that jump to eat up the components of his suit, exposing his arms and shutting down the smart system located on his wrist. He tries to step away to stop the attack and trying to save his emergency system that hides in the center of his back. Yet Kara doesn't move and compress as hard as she can to hold him in place.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Kara shouts to his cousin who is standing up with a few scratches.

He nods and rushes to knock Dru-Zod down.

The cruel man doesn't move when he sees the attack is imminent. He just mumbles a command in Kryptonese, and Kit is the first to catch what is about to happen.

"DON'T!! STAY AWA-!" a big explosion tumbles him down. His senses fade after the light passes through him.  
It is a Red Sun wave, one of the most dangerous weapons, and while the heroes try to recover from it. Clark gets the worst part since he has never experienced something like this before.

Without time to waste, Zod reaches from his pocket a short dagger made Nth, and limps to the first Kryptonian he sees.  
Kara is there, gasping for air. Her eyes try to find a point to focus while her feet tremble not recognizing the ground. Kit wavers as he stands up, his head is still hazy, but not as bad as the others since he's half Kryptonian.

There's no way Lena's technology would work after the Red Sun wave, so it's true. The blonde is as vulnerable as him and Kal-El.

Kit rushes to save her mother.

Yet, he's fast enough.

Zod stabs Kara in her chest and the blonde spits blood. He can avoid the brutality his mother is beaten up. 

Nonetheless, he jumps over the man and discharged the Kryptonite hidden in his suit, covering both in a poisonous solution.

In the last fight of primal survival, Zod cuts Kit's throat and the young boy fall to the ground, at the same time that he loses all his strength and dies quietly.

Clarks runs to help the boy, but there's nothing left to do. He's dead. The next thing he does is to covert his body with his cape and take his cousin in his arms.

They came back at their time, and Kara yells at him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM? HE STILL COULD DO IT!!"

She knows that wasn't an option, yet is easier to blame someone else.


	9. Chapter 9

"I lost the boy," Kara laments when Lena sees her for the first time since she came back from Kit's future.

  
Of course, Lena knew everything that happened that day, Clark told her. She cried for hours, mourning the kid she never knew.

He begged for help, and they couldn't help him. That's what hurts the most.

The blonde has been there, still, for days now. Just watching the Fortress of Solitude, never finding the courage to cross the door.

"We all fail him," Lena adds with a weak voice. She's restless.

"I thought... it could be a good idea to hear a word of hope from a Kryptonian sage, but when I get here... I didn't find the strength to look at their faces."

Lena approaches her and leans her forehead in Kara's back. She closes her eyes and waits for her to keep talking.

"I don't know why I'm alive, and they don't. Why a criminal deserved to live, and her entire kind who was worthy disappeared?"

The brunette's lower lip trembles, it may be the cold and the sadness.

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not."

Kara steps away, leaving the young Luthor two steps back.

"You can't go there now," says the brunette's reaching the cape that waves shyly. "You promised me you would look after me."

She gives another step forward, but Lena doesn't release her.

"I knew you were a criminal, but I wasn't aware you didn't know how to keep a promise."

There's no movement this time, so she keeps talking.

"You are a broken piece, just like me. We can soothe our sharp edges, for when we find where we can fit we would do it hurting no one."

With that Kara turns around. None of them are crying, but it feels like they are about to.

"It will hurt less that way."

They take their time traveling together but respecting their individuality. They don't see each other while the sun is up, but when the night falls they reunite to eat dinner in silence. 

They stay like that their entire trip. Six weeks progress faster when you take your time to breathe, to eat properly, and enjoy your meal with any rush.

"I think it's time for me to come back to L-Corp," Lena announces the night before her departure. Kara is in her bed, eyes closed. "I will ask once, so if you don't answer I'll take that as the end of whatever we were."

...

"Would you go home with me?"

There's no immediate response, but Lena is sure she can push the woman to talk to her. She turns around intending to leave the room, but Kara rushes in front of her.

"Don't you dare to leave me alone," the Kryptonian says harshly. Her face betrays her, though. Sad blue eyes, trembling lips, her voice tearing in pain.

No, she can not bear the loneliness. It's pathetic, the woman of steel can't be alone. Anyone could have laughed at her, but not her. Not Lena. She knows about suffering, about plant a straight face when everything is going wrong. Truth is, Lena Luthor is stronger than she will ever be. 

That's why she loves her.

She's the only one who could ever defeat her.

She deserves her.

"I won't," she promises, "as long as you stay with me."

Kara nods then take her hand, she's always so warm. 

"Let's go home."

Three months passed before Kara asks herself why this woman hasn't begged to officialize their relationship. In movies, people couldn't wait a day to be someone's girlfriend or even a wife. So, why is Lena not like those humans and asks her already?

"Are you tired of me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lena is genuinely confused with Kara's outburst.

"You haven't asked," she tries again, but the brunette seems as lost as a second ago.

"Uh... oh, you mean the cake? Do you want more? I can get you another piece but, just so you know, that's not how we ask for things."

"No, not the cake. But yes. I would like another piece, please."

"Then wh-?"

"Why you haven't asked if I want to be your girlfriend?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I think we surpassed the expected time. We work together, so it's time to give another step forward. We need to strengthen our alliance and be the most powerful couple this world has seen. Forget about Clark and that silly reporter."

"You seriously think about this, don't you?" Lena says mockingly, but before Kara can protest, she kisses her soundly. "Kara Zor-El, I adore you and I want to keep kissing you.

So, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I accept your plea."

Lena smiles and kisses her girlfriend's forehead before getting into the kitchen to get another piece of cake.

Months keep passing and their relationship endures. In the public eye, Kara is chivalrous with her girlfriend but in an indifferent manner. She's afraid of been seen weak. Lena knows her better, so she tries not to expose her too much to the cameras nor big events. In private they are all kisses, soft words, and ideas of the future.

The first time they have sex, Kara wants to be in charge and Lena lets her. She wouldn't dare to hurt her, anyway. She trusts those soft warm hands that trace her body knowingly. The amazement of those blue eyes memorizing her chest makes her feel cherished.

"You should kiss me first and tell me how much you love me, to make me fall into your spell," Lena mumbles against her skin when the blonde asks what she should do. Kara does as she is told.

The next morning Lena awakes to wonder if that entire experience is what people call 'making love'. Kara cuddles till her alarm announce the time to go work.

Eight months later, fights get more intense. This week Lena has been impossible. She explodes over nothing, from the way Kara munches her breakfast to the fact Kara spends more time with the new guy in the DEO. She says is normal, Mon-El must be guided because, in Kara's nice words, he's 'pretty stupid'.

Today she cries while they are arguing, it's understandable, though. Kara broke the color blind glasses she made for her long time ago. In the blonde's defense, she didn't see it. Lena yells one last time before Kara shushes her, standing in a defensive position to shield her lover. 

They stay in silence so the blonde could hear better. There's another heartbeat in the house that does not belong to Lena, probably someone broke in their home to hurt the Luthor. 

"Don't move. There's some else here," she explains, Lena needs to be prepared in case of attack.

She examines the room, but she doesn't see anyone else in there or the house. Yet, the sound remains beating hard on her ears. It gets stranger when she realizes this rhythm matches Lena. 

That's when it hits her.

Six weeks ago they used Kryptonian technology to get a baby who Lena agreed to carry.

It worked! Lena was pregnant.

Kara turns around, the colors on her face drained with a mix of astonishment and anxiety. 

"What happens? Did you know now where they are?"

The blonde can't feel her legs anymore. She kneels in silence, touching with her fingertips Lena's abdomen.

"Right there."

It's a nice pregnancy. Lena doesn't crave, and the baby doesn't kick too much. She's so happy and relieved, but Kara's experience is way different. She is anxious and overprotective over Lena, also her food intake increases. 

Their son was born six months later. He healthy, calm, and looks exactly like Kara, so Lena names him since he's mostly Kara's.

"Christopher Luthor-Danvers," Lena announces proudly to her girlfriend who is too engrossed with the boy in her arms. "You can't say no now, because a long time ago you agreed to name your firstborn as my beloved uncle."

"Ugh, why don't you take a name with 'K' to pass on my tradition?"

"Honey, don't you think I expected that? I name him Christopher, so you can call him 'Kit' since is short for Christopher."

Lena smiles at her, waiting for the moment the blonde snaps. She was expecting Kara looking around all confused and mumbling nonsense. Instead, Lena gets something she has seen just once.

Kara crying in silence, all happy and proud.

The boy is back.

Oh, Rao... He was hers!

Their boy is back!

She promises this time he will get the best life he could get with a family. The blonde remembers he told her he was a big fan of Supergirl, so she finally accepts to be National City's hero. Her next step is not as subtle as she thinks it's when she talks to Lena about Kryptonian marriage customs. But, for the first time, the young Luthor stops her there.

"I said before I didn't want to marry anyone..."

"I'm not anyone. I'm Kara Zor-El, The last daughter of Krypton, and Supergirl."

"I know, that's why I will not marry you in any human way. But, I'll marry you in whatever Kryptonian way you like."

"That's even better," Kara says smiling.

They married in the Fortress of Solitude. With a beautiful ceremony, they promised each other a brighter future. They sealed their love with matching bracelets.

In Kit's first birthday, they do a small party. Lena cooks a cake, and she decorates the living room. The young boy crawls following her steps and mimics her actions the best he can.

"Darling, I'll take Kit to a shower. Could you watch the oven for me?"

"Ok!" she agrees while she kneels and whispers in her son's ear. "Be good with mama. I love you."

The boy beams and crawls happily when he sees Lena coming for him. The blonde watches them with a sweet smile, till they leave and close the bathroom door. That's when her smile drops and she mutters looking around.

"I know you are there. Show yourself or I promise you I'll take you down. It's my son's birthday, and I won't let anyone-"

"I'm here, please don't hurt me!" Salute a blue-eyed teenager with a playful smile.

"Oh, Rao... Kit," she can't hug him fast enough. It's warm and strong, but he reciprocates with the same intensity. "Lena needs to know you are here."

"Oh, she does. She caught me way before you, that's why she suddenly sent you to buy birthday stuff."

Kara smiles proudly, "She never ceases to amaze me."

"Yep, that's mama."

He plays with her finger before he dares to kiss her mother in her temple.

"That's a 'Thanks', for me. And for the other me, the who... died." He scoffs awkwardly. "But, let's not talk about it. The only thing you need to know is that you did it. You fixed my world."

"So, you didn't die?"

"Oh, I did. Uhm, a version of me... It's complicated, really."

"Ok, I won't push my luck with you. That's Lena's work."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I almost told her about Lotte."

"Who?"

"Oh, Rao! Forget that. I have to go!" He squeezes her one last time before he jumps in time. "I love you, mom, but the cake is burning and mama will kill you if you don't do anything now."

"Oh, fuck!"

She runs and saves the cake or most of it. But, not even that slip or Lena's complaints about the burned cake can take away that big bright smile from her.

She understands later that it's true, Kit died. But also his entire world. It was inevitable because indeed, he changed his future.

She can't be more proud of him.

And, years later, she's proud of her daughter too. Charlotte 'Lotte' Luthor-Danvers.


End file.
